mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Codyn329/Cody's Emporium!
Store Archives *'Archive 1' Welcome to my shop! Hello ! If you want to buy something please "add a new topic" here and what you want to buy, and wait for me to tell you where to click and for me to confirm order. Thank you! :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) permit hey can i get a electrical permit please? supersimon123. Okay, wait for my new module to come up, and then once it's up (The Stardust Sticker Module) click it 85 times. Thank you. Codyn329 (talk) 00:19, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ok tell me when it up. oh and can i get 10 loose sparks. Sure, and actually, just click my Soundtrack Module please, I don't want you to be waiting forever to click so you can get your items. In total, it will be 135 clicks. Thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 22:07, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ok 50 done will do more tomorrw. ok im done send me them please. I almost got the items, but set up a trade Module for now like last time, is that okay? I'll try to click ASAP. :) Codyn329 (talk) 21:55, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ok done click away. I'll be able to click it soon today or tomorrow, sorry for the wait. If I have enough space, I'll friend you later too. :) Codyn329 (talk) 21:33, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks you are awsome cody. my friend request pending. and when your free i would like to buy a starter pack rank 5. i can wate if you are busy. You can expect it tomorrow, I'm sorry, I really have been busy. D: Since it's been 5 days since I didn't click it, I'll give 50 clicks to your page, or you can also get 50 clicks worth of items for free. If you forget, you can look up at my new rule I posted. :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:52, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks give me 90 nails and ill give you 30 cilcks back. and we will call it even. it been relly nice working with you. you are awsome man. cody you rock. Thanks. For that deal.. sounds pretty good actually. Deal! Thanks, it's been nice working with you too. :) Codyn329 (talk) 02:55, October 30, 2012 (UTC) The nails and sparks have been sent, and the permit should be sent later today. :) Codyn329 (talk) 23:39, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ok tell me where to put the 30 cilcks. oh and can i sill get a starter pack rank 5 with a pipe and without nails? Maxie5014's Order Hi my MLN name is Maxie5014 and I would like to purchase 1 Gypsum, 1 Pipe, 10 Loose Sparks and 30 nails. thanks. 13:07 October 26, 2012 (UTC) That's 100 clicks to my lightworm, and 15 to my Group Performance Module. When you're done, tell me, and then I'll send you your items. (Once I get them, but it will certainly not take long. I will probably get them while you're clicking.) Codyn329 (talk) 21:34, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. All clicks are paid. I sent you a friend request. It is the one that says Maxie5014. thanks 11:37 October 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, expect them today or tomorrow. :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:52, October 29, 2012 (UTC) 10 rough sapphires? Would you be willing to trade me: 1) 10 rough sapphires for 1,000 strawberries+100 clicks+3 honey pies+10 red flowers. 2) 15 rough sapphires for the Secret Satellite + Me plus 200 strwberries+100 clicks+1 honey pie. 3) 5 rough sapphires for 450 strawberries, 2 honey pies + 100 clicks. If you are willing to do one of theses, tell me which one. Also, if you think you can change some of the terms ask me, because I will be flexible. (As you see, I need rough sapphires.) Bluehat8 (talk) 10:48, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Mmm, I think I'll do 3). Listen though, 5 sapphires are 75 clicks. If you just give 75 clicks back, it will be good, otherwise you'd be overflowing items and I'd be in debt. :P Codyn329 (talk) 12:40, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok, will do. Where do you want them? (You've got too many pending friend req.s by the way) Bluehat8 (talk) 10:51, November 1, 2012 (UTC) 200 Flowers Hi Cody! Since the MBs are down, and I need red flowers, I came here. Do you have any? Thanks! :D BTW, I gave you 30 clicks on your lightworm for free. :) Paperclip8707 (talk) 23:05, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey clip! :) The limit is 50, but since you gave 30 more clicks, how about you get 75 flowers? 75 Flowers would be 37.5, and if estimated, 38 clicks. Is this fine? If yes, just give them to my Stardust Sticker Module, thanks. P.S Thanks for the clicks, Now I only need 252 more trans. Bricks. :) :P Codyn329 (talk) 23:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Sounds great, and I just payed. :) Paperclip8707 (talk) 00:47, November 4, 2012 (UTC) It sounds crazy, but I only have 52 flowers right now. I used to have much more, sorry. :( I'll send you what I have and then I'll give you the rest tomorrow. :) Thanks, and g'day to you. :) Codyn329 (talk) 01:16, November 4, 2012 (UTC) hey cody your back i sill need my permit please supersimon123 clic-clic Can you please click my millstone hurling module? 23:44, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Jay9730 The store is closed, but I might as well finish this. Please give a click in return onto my Stardust Sticker Mod. please, thanks. Codyn329 (talk) 13:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Clicked the mod. Thanks! By the way, sorry for any inconveiniences.